


Umm, Marry Me?

by spinachpufffs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, RocketShipping - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinachpufffs/pseuds/spinachpufffs
Summary: James attempts to propose to Jessie. Key word: "attempts."





	Umm, Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2012. Enjoy!

 

“So what’s in dah smallish box, Jimmy?”

Meowth was waltzing next to his human counterpart, James from Team Rocket. His scratch cat eyes were fixated on the small black box James was fumbling back and forth between his clumsy fingers. He also bore a devilish smirk that went from cat ear to cat ear. James dropped his ‘smallish’ box at the sound of Meowth’s voice which had obviously startled the young man.

“EEEK!” James squeaked as he dove for the box, catching at the last second before it would have hit the ground. “That was a close one!” He sighed as he composed himself.

“So, are youse gonna answer dah question?”

James looked down at the cat, scrutinizing him. He then looked ahead to where they were walking. Jessie appeared jaunting far ahead of James and Meowth, onwards to their so ‘discreet’ Meowth-head balloon where camp was awaiting them after yet another unsuccessful day of generic Pikachu nabbing. James finally looked back at Meowth.

“No.”

“Hmph. Fine. But I hope she pummels youse.”

“Hey! You don’t even know what’s in the box!”

“What else would it bes?”

“Ummm…it’s….a…I mean my…new bottle cap!” James squeaked again while his voice cracked multiple times throughout that sentence.

“Whatevha youse says, James. But both Meowth and youse know whats really in dere...and I’m sure Jess’ll find out soon, too.” He winked.

“Just be a Beedrill and buzz off already.” James stopped in his tracks and motioned for Meowth to keep walking. James would soon catch up but only to be a great distance away from that damn cat.

* * *

 

Back at the trio’s campsite, James was sitting on a fallen tree still fiddling with the box. Occasionally, he would open it to make sure that whatever was inside it was still inside it. He sighed.

“I can’t believe I’m going to do this…”

“Can’t believe you’re going to do ‘what’?”

James turned around so fast to see where that voice was emitting from and fell off the log and onto his bum.

“Jessie!”

James scrambled like some Eggsecute back onto the log and looked Jessie in the face. Clearly, he was a little too flabbergasted to see her.

“James?” She sat down next to him.

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me. And _what_ are doing with _this_ box?” She had somehow managed to get the small box from James amidst all his confusion and fumbling. She laughed at his face: he was in complete shock with his eyes widening at each second she held the box.

And then...

Jessie opened it…

Indeed, it was a dazzling diamond ring. No need to describe it, it was just a simple (yet stunning and stately) wedding ring.

Jessie’s mouth widened and her eyes sparkled with…well, diamonds. Her gaze almost intensified when…

BAM!

Well, James had apparently used a Tackle Attack on Jessie and it seems to be highly effective.

“What the hell, James!?” Jessie half yelled and half laughed at James. She struggled to get out of his grasp, all the while extending one hand out of his reach: the hand that held James’s ring.  She laughed at his obviously embarrassed face and the way he decided to try to get his ring back.

“Give it back!” James whined.

“No!” Jessie laughed it up. They then started to roll down the hill, doing somersaults now and then, changing their positions: Jessie on top of James and then FLIP! James on top of Jessie.

“Please!” James uttered another pathetic whine.

“Only if you tell me who you plan to propose to!” Jessie teased. The two had finally made it to the bottom of the hill (which by the way, they had thankfully stopped before they fell into the river). Jessie landed ‘victoriously’ on top of James, with her legs on either side of James’s waist and her two hands pressing James’s arms firmly on the ground to ensure he couldn’t escape her grasp. The black box that encompassed the ring was a few feet away from them.

“I wasn’t gonna propose to anyone,” James lied through his teeth. He felt Jessie’s grip loosen. He took that rare opportunity to lift himself up. Jessie remained in his lap though. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

“Hmph! I don’t believe you.”

“And why not?”

“Why else would you have an engagement ring with you?”

“Umm…well…” James was at a loss. Today was clearly not going out the way he hoped.

“Well?” Jessie opened her eyes and stared right at James, waiting for his answer.

“You see,” James began, “my mother gave me this ring when I was little, probably expecting me to propose to….ewww, I can’t believe I’m gonna say her name….well, you know….I’ve had it ever since and it doesn’t look good on me so….” He looked at Jessie to see if she was buying it. “I was wondering if you wanted this ring.”

“Sure.” However, Jessie sounded a tad disappointed, “I do love jewelry!”

Jessie shifted off of James and he got up to grab his box. He returned and gave it to her.

“So, what finger should I wear it on?” She smiled at him.

“Umm, whichever one you want,” James was confused. He then pointed to her left _ring_ finger.

“I knew it!!” Jessie shouted. “You _are_ proposing to me!”

“W-w-what?” James was bewildered. Today was just not his day.

“ _You_! James!” She said as she pointed to him. “Are proposing to _me_.” She pointed to herself.

“Ummm,” Well, that _is_ what he was _going_ to do today…if she had not stolen the box in the first place. “I guess I am,” James smiled at her. At least he was spared the awkwardness (and the possible ‘pummel’ as Meowth had put it earlier) of the whole thing. James walked closer to Jessie and closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist. However, Jessie made no indication of returning his embrace. Instead, she sneered at him, eyes narrowing at James at each second.

“Get off me, James. I didn’t accept your ‘proposal’ if that’s what you call it,” Jessie broke away and started walking up the hill towards their campsite, leaving a confused and not to mention heart-broken James behind.

James stared at Jessie as she left him in the dust. However, she never gave the ring back.

“If you expect me to say ‘yes’ to marrying you, James, you better work on how to propose to a girl before asking me again!” Jessie had turned around to face him before retreating up the hill. “Maybe I’ll say ‘yes’ if you do it right next time!” She laughed and then ran up the hill.

James was just as confused as ever; however, he was no longer heartbroken. He ran after her.

“Well then! Give me back my ring then!”


End file.
